Super Smash Brothers: Awakening
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: A special group of kids who received their copies of smash brothers are transported into the game as their favorite fighters, a young gamer now living as Shulk must fight to get home, but what if he is home?


**Hey everyone, for those of you who follow my profile, I know that this isn't one of the stories that I had in the polls, but this was an idea I had a long time ago and I wanted to write it ever since.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters from super smash brothers belong to Nintendo.**

I raced down the road with a small square box clutched to my chest, the rain pelting against my raincoat hood, my boots splashing through puddles on the asphalt, I didn't bother slowing down, I had to get home.

I made a right turn and ran up my driveway, the adrenaline just starting to wear off. I ran up the porch and threw the front door open, I raced inside, kicked off my boots and threw off my coat.

I raced upstairs and shoved the door open in my room, I took a moment and looked down at the small square case that I held to my chest, it was super smash brothers, for the 3ds, I was dead excited to play it, all of the characters looked fun to play as, but the one I wanted to play as the most was Shulk.

I was a huge fan of Xenoblade Chronicles, and I was excited that Shulk was brought into smash brothers.

I tore off the plastic casing and cracked open the case. I grabbed my 3ds and put the game card in the slot.

I turned on the system and selected the icon for super smash brothers, I was taken to a loading screen but soon the title screen appeared, I pressed the a button and selected smash, I pushed solo and without thinking, I selected Shulk as my character and pressed start.

I chose Final Destination as my stage and pressed confirm, I was soon taken to a loading screen, but the strangest thing happened, the 3ds in my hands sent an electric shock through my hands and I dropped it.

Soon black spots invaded my vision and my eyelids began to droop, I fell onto my bed and went to sleep.

**-XxXxXxXxXx-**

I opened my eyes and blinked, I groaned and reached for the sky, I groggily rubbed my eyes before blinking twice and looking around. One thing in my brain registered, I was in an open field.

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes went wide and I coughed, my voice had a British accent to it. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. I shook my head to clear it of the drowsy fog and stood up before looking down. I was wearing some kind of shoes that were foreign to me, a black shirt underneath a red vest, and shorts that I didn't know where I got.

I glanced to the side and saw a river, I walked over to it and splashed water on my face and rubbing it, I looked down at the water before gasping. My black hair had shifted to a light blond and my green eyes had shifted to a light blue.

"I look like…" I began, "Shulk!" How did I turn into one of my favorite video game characters of all time? 

I then noticed a slight weight on my back and I looked behind me, there was a small handle, I grabbed it and to my surprise, it belonged to the Monado.

I stared at the legendary sword of the bionis and gave it a few swings, I concentrated and the blade of ether extended.

I smiled as I stared down at the blade of blue light; this was one awesome sword.

Then I heard strange sounds behind me and I turned around, it was one of those enemies from kid Icarus uprising, the pink ones with a single eye.

I held the monado in a battle stance and rushed at the one eyed monster, a flash crossed my eyesight and time seemed to stop, the monster launched a ball of energy at me and it hit me dead on.

I was jolted back to reality and the monster launched the orb at me, I moved to the side and extended the blade of ether, I slashed downwards and the monster went flying before it faded from sight.

I smirked and placed the monado on my back, I walked away and wondered what to do next.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a small brown creature charging at me, I reacted and leapt over it, I grabbed the monado and slashed downwards, "BACK SLASH!" I yelled, the goombah went flying and another flash crossed my vision, I spun around and saw a giant goombah jump from the forest and charge at me with fury.

I was returned to the present when the goombah charged at me, without thinking I jumped aside, the thing was easily eight feet tall and had nothing but blind fury in it's eyes.

It charged at me again but I was ready this time, I grabbed the monado and extended the blade of ether, I swung the sword forward but it bounced off like it was nothing.

The goombah kept charging and ran me through, I leapt to my feet and scowled. _How am I going to beat this? _I mentally asked then time itself seemed to stop and I was taken back.

**(A/N: This scene is from Xenoblade Chronicles, so you don't have to read it)**

_I saw myself down at a spring with a waterfall falling down, a silver haired man was talking to me, I couldn't make out what he was saying though._

_He was interrupted when telethia flew into the valley and I drew the monado, I said something to the man and rushed at the telethia, I tried to strike one from the left, but it grabbed me from the right._

_I was knocked back and the silver haired man said something to me and grabbed the monado, activating it and sent a green shockwave at the telethia, it stopped in it's tracks and the man deactivated the monado, handing it to me._

_He said something to me and I could make it out clearly this time, "The monado doesn't control itself, you control it."_

I was jolted back to reality and saw the goombah charge at me once more, I met it's fury filled eyes with calm resolve, "I… control it…" I stared at the monado in my hands and willed it to change modes, a symbol appeared in the hollow portion and the monado began glowing purple.

"BUSTER!" I yelled, I extended the blade of ether and swung it at the goombah. This time it forced the goombah back and knocked it to the ground, I ran to it and smirked as the familiar quote came to my mind:

"I'm really feeling it!"

**All right, that's all for this chapter, let me know what you think of it down in the review box below, if you haven't heard of Xenoblade Chronicles, I don't blame you, it was only released in japan and Europe to my knowlage, I learned about it through youtube and I fell in love with the game.**

**Anyway, please rate and review.**


End file.
